1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact electronic calculator which is capable of extracting cubic roots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional compact electronic calculators, extraction of cubic roots has been done either by the approximation method wherein logarithms and exponents are combined to extract cubic roots, or by the Newton method. The approximation method has required subroutines of calculating logarithms and exponents and involved the use of the above-described combination for arithmetic operations, and has thus been very slow in operating speed and low in accuracy of calculation. The Newton method has been employed in large calculators and is inferior to the present invention in operating circuit configuration, operating time and accuracy of calculation.